


Two Birds on a Wire

by Ellie_S219



Series: Two Birds on a Wire [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Trans Dick Simmons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Time loops! A love story! Adventures of some gays in space!Also a lot of angst but it'll be happy, eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my friend Frisk who is my expert in the transgender community, they were a big help in figuring out how binders and T work.

This place was terrible, to say the least. The first person he had met was nice enough, and she even kept talking to him after she found out he was trans, which was a definite first for him since he’d come out. 

Their first training exercise was in a few minutes and Smith was supposed to come by Simmon’s room so they could go together. 

Simmons let out a shaky and somewhat annoyed breath as he looked at his armor. The commanding officer that he had signed up with had talked to him about the chest piece on his armor and despite a very long discussion about that the fact that he could easily fit into the male chest piece if he wore a binder, he had given the wrong chest piece. 

Smith knocked at Simmons’ door, and Simmons let her into the room. She was already wearing her armor and was clearly expecting Simmons to be in his. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at the chest piece! Everyone’s gonna think I’m a chick!” 

“Oh, it’s not that bad. Nobody’ll notice.” 

“Listen to my voice! Flowers just ordered my first T shots yesterday!” 

“You’ll be fine, let’s just go.” 

*****

“Simmons, let’s go!” Smith said from the bridge she and Simmons were currently supposed to run across with the other recruits. 

“I don’t want to! If I move now I have an increased chance of falling and breaking every bone in my body.” 

Smith turned from Simmons to their Lieutenant, “Sorry Sims.” She ran off to join the rest of the recruits. 

The last person to start running across the bridge was a very short, very out-of-breath man. 

He paused before he ran into Simmons, “Sup girl, do you need some help up? If you’re just staying here that’s fine too, you could get me out of all of these stupid boot camp drills. Hey, what’s your name?”

“Richard Simmons, and I’ll be fine just give me a minute.” 

“Oh sorry dude, I didn’t mean to be- I have a trans sister.” Grif paused for a few seconds, “Oh God I’m one of  _ those  _ people. I’m not an asshole I swear! I’m just trying to not have nice people think I don’t like them.” 

“Please just stop talking.” Grif nodded but said nothing. After a few seconds Simmons shook his head, “Nevermind please keep talking.”

“Alright, I’m Grif by the way. Do you like Oreos? I have a whole stash of them in my room. Are you having a panic attack? Would having an Oreo help? Even if it doesn’t help do you want an Oreo anyway?” Grif said digging around a compartment in his armor and holding out an Oreo. 

Simmons’ eyes went wide and he reached out and took the Oreo, “Oh my God I love you.” 

Grif laughed a little to himself and was about to speak when his heart stopped. 

*****

Grif jolted awake in his bed, it was five in the morning and his first day of training. His heart was racing and he laid back down. He had to get up in an hour, and he spent the entirety of that hour in bed going, “What the hell was that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding Felix as the guiding force/voice of the time-loops mostly just because I needed someone that's annoying beyond all reason and a dramatic douche.

Grif ran out onto the bridge, and it looked just as it had in his dream. That’s what that whole had to be right? It was just some crazy dream, it was just pure coincidence that the bridge looked the same and that there was a person that looked just like that Simmons guy from his dream currently stopped on the bridge. 

It was all a coincidence, at least that’s what Grif thought until the whole situation played out just as it had in the dream. 

Grif’s heart stopped again and he woke up in his bed again, at 5, again. 

A dream within a dream, seriously?

A voice responded without a body connected to it, “Oh, you weren’t dreaming there Dexter. You died, twice, and unless you started playing my game you’ll keep dying, over, and over, and over, and over-” 

“Alright I get it jackass, and I still don’t believe you.” 

With that Grif went about his first day of training, again, and died, again. 

This time he responded to the voice, “Fine, what’s your game?” 

“Well, I’ll explain the premise first. Long story short I know a lot about how your life’s gonna play out, and I’m here to make it more entertaining for you. Only thing is, there’s a bit of an obstacle if that’s what you wanna call it.”

“Hey buddy, can you start wrapping this shit up soon?”

“Fine, every time little loverboy Simmons says that he loves you without meaning it you’re gonna die.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s absolute fucking bullshit.”

“I’m not lying to you, but if you want to keep dying in the same way for the same reason for next eternity be my guest.”

Grif grabbed his helmet and walked outside without further acknowledging the voice. 

Simmons was out on the bridge again and Grif decided against giving him food. 

Instead, he introduced himself without bothering to ask Simmons’ name and told him that he was happy to finally have someone to get him out of all of the stupid boot camp drills.

They were then shot at, which immediately scared both of them into running across the bridge. Their superior was pretty angry, the other guy was shady as hell, and sent Grif, Simmons, and whatever his name was on an ‘important secret mission’. The mission was destined to fail, and Grif and Simmons were soon being transferred to a new base. 

As Grif was about to fall asleep on the pelican ride to the new base, the voice returned. “Congratulations Dexter, you’ve finally survived day 1.”

**Author's Note:**

> *about Simmons' armor* It is super dangerous and harmful to wear a binder while doing exercise and this is why Simmons' commanding officer order the larger chest piece. Simmons' is just a sweet ball of self-hatred who thought he could power through it. Also in case you have noticed, I'm placing Flowers as the overall leader of the Reds and the one that helps Simmons get anything he needs for his transition because definitely headcanon Flowers as the world's proudest group dad.


End file.
